The New Girl
by infinitygalaxies.infinitystars
Summary: Clary's been bullied for ages by someone she thought she knew. Now, she has an opportunity to get back at him. What will happen when she takes the plunge? HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**No Malec, sorry. Magnus is still a warlock, but other than that, it's an AH. Alec is still gay, Jonathon is good and Jace is still an asshat.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Nobody's P.O.V. (they're all sophomores)**

"Hey, Pippi Longstockings." Jace Herondale teased. Again.

Clary was getting sick of this. Sick of the jokes about her red hair, her short stature, her kind of chubby form, her freckles, everything. She wouldn't be surprised if he started teasing her about her green eyes next. However, this was something she had gone through many times. She already knew what was next. _He's mentioned my hair_, she thought, _now, he'll mention my height._

"Or, maybe I should call you something else. Oh, I know! How about Blue Mushroom?" He asked, rhetorically. His friends glanced at him, quizzically. Rolling his eyes, he explained, "You know, like in Super Mario, the little blue mushrooms? Which make poor Mario the size of Fray here." His friends guffawed loudly.

Clary breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth softly, and left. She was getting too irritated. Luckily, this was her last day here at this hell hole of a high school before she left to spend a year backpacking around Europe with her mother, whilst her brother and father stayed. Speaking of her brother, Jonathon walked up to Clary.

"Hey, midge." He said, smiling that special smile that he reserved for his sister. He knew the troubles Clary went through. Clary was the only person who understood him. Both had short tempers, but Jonathon's was like a bomb, always ticking. Just a spark and he'd erupt. Clary was the only one who knew how to diffuse the bomb.  
"Hey, idiot." Clary didn't mind the nickname from her brother, because he said it lovingly. Neither cared about the meaningless insults thrown about from one to the other.  
"I'm gonna miss you." Jon said, sincerely.  
"Aw, Jon. I'm gonna miss you, too." She reached up and hugged him. "I'll write you whenever I can." Clary smirked. "I also have a plan for when I get back, but I'll tell you then." She grinned, evilly.  
Jon grinned back, widely. "Whenever I see that grin, I know I'm going to enjoy myself."  
"See you after school, Jon." Clary said.

"CLARY!" Isabelle, Clary's best girlfriend, yelled, running over the grass and practically tackling her to the ground. "I can't believe you're leaving. Like, actually properly leaving. Come over before you leave. Like, to my house. I'll host a 'Farewell' party. I'll kick Jace out and invite everyone we know! It'll be amazing! Then, text me when you get back, and I'll host a 'Welcome Back' party!" Iz streamed off. "It'll be a blast!"  
"Uh... Iz?" Alec, her brother, came up behind her. "I'm pretty sure you'd need Clary to be alive if you want to hold a party for her."  
"Oh, yeah." Iz jumped off Clary. "But, is that okay?"  
"Sure!" Clary laughed. "I wouldn't expect any less from _the_ Isabelle Sofia Lightwood!" Both girls laughed.

Finally, their gang joined them. Their 'gang' consisted of: Clary, the art freak; Isabelle (Iz), the fashion guru; Simon, the gamer; Alexander (Alec), the sensible one; Maia, the sociopath; and Jordan, the band-player. Jordan played drums in a rock little-known band on Clary's street. His dreams were to hit it big in Los Angeles or Miami.

"Hey, Clare?" Alec asked. Clary looked at him. Alec looked down before looking back up at her again.  
"You know you're amazing at reading people and just guessing their whole life story?"  
Clary nodded. She'd been told since she was in kindergarten that she should become a gypsy and make money out of reading people. She had accurately guessed Alec's sexuality within the first few seconds of meeting him.  
"Well, if you see any gays... can you... you know..." He trailed off, unsure of how to word his question.  
Clary smiled. She knew exactly what he wanted. "Give them your number and ask them to give you a call? Sure."  
Alec beamed at her and hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.  
"Anything for you." She smiled back at him. Alec hadn't been in a relationship for a while and it was worrying her.

She turned and sighed, staring up at the daunting-looking high school in front of her. "Let's get this day over with." She muttered.

* * *

**Okay, guys. I owe you an explanation. The reason I haven't been posting for a while is because I not only have been swamped with my GCSEs, but both my friend and I have been stuck in hospital on loads of occassions since I last came on and I've been feeling like crap for ages. I've decided to get back on track with this, but I'll still be fairly irregular with my uploads. Just like a period. (Come on, _someone_ must have laughed at that!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Clary's P.O.V.**

I walked up to my locker, pulling my bright red hair into my jacket and pulling my hood on top, as many people were doing, to divert attention away. I also wanted to remain hidden from Jace. Apparently, it didn't work.

"Oh, look!" He laughed, pointing at me. "It's little Midge."

My friends made a wall around me. I was constantly picked on, but nobody picked on them, God knows why.  
Iz stepped forward, standing less than a meter away from Jace, pointing at Jace, accusingly. "I don't know who you are, or what you've done to my brother, but I don't like it." She put down her hand, resting them both on her hips. Then, she narrowed her eyes at her brother and said the one sentence that probably shocked the whole school. "I didn't know you could be so horrible to someone you used to call your 'best friend'." She shook her head, whilst gasps ran along the hallway. I ducked my head, cheeks burning a hot ruby. Alec tucked two fingers under my chin and lifted my head. I glanced at him and his head shook with miniature jerks, too small for anyone else to see. I nodded slightly, to show I had understood. His eyes softened and he removed his fingers. Everyone was still focussed on Iz as she was still telling Jace off. Not that he seemed to be listening. On the contrary, he seemed to be smirking at his sister's yelling. Sighing, I reached forward and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She glanced at me and sighed as well.  
"Alright." She replied to my unspoken request. "But," she whirled on Jace, "I'm not done with you, yet. This discussion _will_ continue."  
"And I'll look forward to it, _ma petite sœur_." He added the French.  
Iz looked at me with a pleading look. I raised an eyebrow, knowing what she wanted. Her pleading look intensified. I nodded. Iz whirled on her brother and slapped him hard across the face. "That's for Clary." She said, simply, for linking arms with me and we both walked off. Behind me, I could hear the groans of a voice that once complimented me, but now taunted me. Jace.

I thought a bit about Jace as I walked to my first class. Jace Herondale was Iz and Alec's cousin, but after his parents died, they took him in as their own. Jace was effectively their brother. But, that didn't bother me. They were all my friends. Until they weren't. But, I was going to rectify that. All I needed was a year.

I walked into English. I plopped down next to Maia.  
I was one of the lucky ones. I had all my lessons with my best friends. In English, I had Maia; in Home-Economics, I had Iz; in Maths, I had Alec and Jordan; in Art, I had Iz (she wanted to keep me company); in Photography, I had Iz; and in Computer Science, I had Simon.

"So, Maia, how're you and Jordan going?" I asked. Jordan and Maia had only become exclusive recently, but that didn't stop them from making out all the time.  
Maia blushed. "Well... um..." Unfortunately (for me), Maia was saved from having to answer when the teacher walked in.

After an hour of Mr Murphy droning on and on about how next year they'll be doing this, that and the other, I trudged over to Computer Science. I pulled out my sketchbook, ready for another lesson of boredom. Two more lessons came and went in much the same way.

Finally, it was Lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Jace's P.O.V.**

Lunch! Yes! I can go and flirt with whoever I want!

Suddenly I got pulled back to earlier this morning outside school. My adoptive siblings had ditched me to find their loser friend, Clary.

_Clary. _I felt bad about her. It wasn't her fault I started teasing her. I used to jokingly insult her hair when we were in primary school together and when we were best friends. Then, Kaelie Whiteband decided she liked me and joined in on the teasing. That's when it got serious. I liked Kaelie back then. She was kinda cute... for a seven-year-old. She used to pressurise me into teasing Clary for real as well. Like an idiot, because I didn't want to get on her bad side, I went along with it. Since I was the Golden Boy, everyone looked up to me. Anything I did, they copied. So when they saw me taunting Clary, they joined it. Soon, I realised I'd been played. Kaelie never really liked me. She just wanted to hurt Clary. And she'd done just that. She stopped anyone from being friends with her. Except my amazing siblings. Isabelle, Alec and Max would always be there for Clary. She started to hang out with me less and less, and with them, more and more. I never questioned it. Suddenly, after about two weeks of her not talking to me and me not talking to her, I realised that I missed her presence in my life. So, I asked Iz if I could apologise to Clary. Iz informed me that I'd utterly broken our friendship and that there was no way I could fix it. So, I just continued to bully her.

I mean, it's not like anything is gonna happen...

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Clary's P.O.V.**

It had come! The end of the day! Jace had kept away since Iz slapped him, and nobody paid attention to me.

Jonathon came by to pick me up.  
"Hey, midge!" He called out.  
"Hey, Jonny-boy." I called back.  
"I'm gonna miss you, midge. Do you… do you think you'll miss us?" Jon sounded extremely hesitant.  
"Of course I'm going to miss you! Jonathon, are you completely crazy?! I'll miss you so much, but I need to go and re-invent myself." I cried.  
"Yeah, yeah." Jon turned back to the road.  
"Jon, there's a reason I agreed to travel around Europe with Mom." I murmured. Jon turned to me and I grinned.

Jon grinned back. "When I see that grin, Clare, I know I'm going to have fun."

"I'll… I'll write you as much as possible, Jon." I sobbed out, hugging Jonathon before I left.  
"Bye, Clare. See you when you return." Jon hugged me back. He seemed to be holding back tears.

I turned to the Gate. _Time to put Operation Make-Jace-Pay_ _into action._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Nobody's P.O.V. (over junior year)**

_Dear Jon,  
__Hey, it's amazing here in Europe! But, I still miss you guys. Remember to become part of the soccer team and become best friends with Jace. I won't tell you why now. I'll tell you closer to when I return. Mom is taking me to England soon and she's going to see a friend of her's who is a doctor. Tell Iz and the rest of the gang that I miss them. Love, Clare-Bear xox_

_Dear Jon,  
__I'm in England! It's better than I ever dreamed it would be! I met Mom's friend. His name is Dr Magnus Bane. He is so openly gay, I don't even understand. He gave me this chemical, which allows me to have perfect balance (I can wear stilettoes now, Iz!) and grace (bye, bye, clumsiness!). He also elongated my legs, so I'm now closer to your height now! Yep, your Clare is no longer 5' 0" and is now 5' 10"! Yeah, I know, you don't believe me. Wait until I get home. Anyway, tell Iz and the rest of the gang that I miss them. Love, Clare-Bear xox_

_Dear Iz,  
__Iz! You will not even believe me! My mom is really famous around Europe for her paintings so she's now got so much money in her account, that she's now putting all of it into my account! This guy she met put my new cash on my six credit and debit cards. Not six credit and debit cards in total; no, I have six credit cards and six debit cards! The guy also definitely knows magic because my cash is unlimited and my wardrobe doesn't end! It's basically the Narnia wardrobe just for clothes! I also never run out of money! I'm practically money and clothes god! My fashion sense has improved as well. Even you, Isabelle Sofia Lightwood, would borrow my clothes and approve of them! Tell Jon and the rest of the gang that I miss them. Love, Clary xox_

_Dear Simon,  
__Guess who's got the latest video game that hasn't been released in New York yet? And, guess who bought three versions for themselves, their best friend and their best friend's sister? Oh, wait, was that person me? It was me. Yes, I have the latest video game and I have a copy for you and Rebecca. I know, I'm amazing. You don't need to thank me. Tell Jon and the rest of the gang that I miss them. Love, Clary xox_

_Dear Maia,  
__'Sup, Maia! I'm in Germany right now, and I've seen the cutest German Shepherds here! And, guess who is getting one? Yep, you are! I'm sorry, I've already named him. He's called Luke. He's a puppy, so I suppose he can be renamed. He's a dark brown puppy and he's so you! Tell Jon and the rest of the gang that I miss them. Love, Clary xox_

_Dear Jordan,  
__Yo, Jordie! Not to brag in your face, but I got the autographs of all your favourite band-members, singers and the like. Oh, yeah, and I'm giving them to you. I also got these weird sticks with some drummer called Neil Peart's autograph on them. Apparently, they're specifically for the types of drums you play. Oh, did I forget to mention that they're for you? Oh, they're for you. Yep. Tell Jon and the rest of the gang that I miss them. Love, Clary xox_

_Dear Alec,  
__Hey, this is gonna be a short letter. Guess what? I FOUND A GAY GUY WHO IS PERFECT FOR YOU! His name is Tyler. Yep, I know, he doesn't sound gay, but he so is. Trust me. I walked up to him and gave him your number. To be honest, I'm pretty sure he thinks I gave him my number, but… you know. Tell Jon and the gang that I miss them. Love, Clary xox P.S. If he calls, tell him you're the girl with red hair's gay best friend._

_Dear Jon,  
__I'M COMING HOME! I'm arriving at the airport in about three days. Tell Jace and the soccer team to come over on that day, so they see me. We won't tell them what my name really is. Pretend it's something else. Like I'm your long-lost sister. Oh, my name could be Seraphina. You know, like Dad wanted my name to be. Jace MUST be there, though. And at least three of the soccer team. I'll explain the plan to you when you pick me up from the airport. __J Tell Iz and the gang that I'm coming home and I miss them. Love Clare-Bear xox_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Jon's P.O.V. (just before senior year starts)**

I put the letter from Clare down and smiled at the gang. "Clare's coming home, guys." I said, quietly. Everyone in the room had shining eyes, happy that Clare was back and is happy to be coming home.  
Isabelle nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. Sniffling and furiously rubbing at it, she said, "C'mon. Let's call the idiot who I'm ashamed to call my brother." On 'brother', her face scrunched up in disgust.  
I nodded. Taking out my cell, I dialled in a number I hated to ring. I left it on speaker-phone, so that the gang could hear our conversation.

**(**_Jace_, Jonathon**)  
**_Yo! Jonny-boy! Wassup?!  
_I gritted my teeth. Only Clare-Bear could call me Jonny-boy. It was her thing. Nothing much. I just wanted to invite you over to meet my sister. She's coming around in about three days. I'll call you again nearer the time.  
_Oh, cool! Is she like, what's-her-name? Claire? Carrie? Cassie? Clary! Yeah, yeah, is she like Clary? 'Cos if she is, dude, I'm sorry but she's not getting any male attention because Clary was so fugly, it's insane, bro.  
_Alec was holding Isabelle back and Maia had her hand slapped over Iz's mouth. No, she's not like Clary. Her name's Seraphina. She's tall and quite pretty. You'll see.  
_Okay, dude. I'm counting on you not to be messing with me here.  
_Yeah. I'm gonna call some others on the soccer team to meet her as well. See you tomorrow.  
_Bye, bro._

Jace hung up. I flung my phone away, scoffing at Jace's behaviour. I looked over at Alec. He had slowly taken his arms from around Isabelle and Maia was gingerly removing her hand from Iz's mouth. Instantly, Isabelle started screaming and shouting in frustration.  
"How?!" She yelled. "How?! How are we related to him?! How is he our family?!" She screamed. Alec was holding the phone and was dialling a number into it quickly.

**(**_Clary_, Everyone else present**)  
**_Hey, guys!  
_Clary! Thank god you answered. Help me! Iz's gone on a rampage! Alec pleaded.  
_Let me at her._ Clary ordered. Alec thrust the phone into Iz's hand. _… PURPLE BANANAS!_ Clary shouted.  
Clary! Isabelle stopped screaming and started to sob. Clary, where are you? I can't tolerate this. Come home quickly.  
_Iz, I'm literally walking through Security right now.  
_Really? Everyone sat up straighter and grinned at this snippet of information.  
_Well, yeah. You guys know me. I can't lie to save my life._ We suddenly heard someone shout in the background. Then, we heard Clary shout back, _WELL, SCREW YOU! MY BAGGAGE IS NOT IN THE CENTRE OF THE AISLE, LIKE YOUR'S IS, SO STOP BEING SUCH A PRICK AND MOVE IT! _We next heard her mutter, _Asshat_, before continuing with what she was saying. _I just can't lie.  
_Clary… did you just… swear? I asked, confused. My Clare-Bear rarely swore.  
_Um… yeah, I guess. You pick up swear words easily around Europe. All they ever do is swear. It's all like "it's bloody rainin' today" and "fuck, this bitch is pissing me off because she swears my bastard mate's dog is shitting all over her bloody priceless tulips". They all swear!_ She justified, making weird accents and male voices for the examples. _Anyway, it was amazing to hear your voices again. Maia, Jordan, Simon.  
_Bye! The three voices chorused. Hearing Clary's musical laughter made us all grin.  
_That's better. Anyway, no electronic devices on planes, so… I'll see you on Friday.  
_We bade her farewell and hung up. For a split-second, everyone was quiet. Then, we suddenly exploded. Everyone was squealing, shrieking, shouting, or the like.

"What's going on in here?" Dad said, entering the room.  
Everyone hushed, looking at me. I sighed. "Dad, Clary's coming home on Friday." I watched his reaction. "She asked me to pick her up from the airport."  
He stood, unmoving, at the door. Suddenly, he announced, "Why didn't you tell me before? Isabelle, you and Maia organise a party. Alec and Simon, you're in charge of food. Jordan, you're doing activities to do."  
"What about me, Dad?" I asked, just as he was turning to leave. He turned and smiled at me.  
"_We're_ going to get everything ready for her arrival and make this the best 'welcome back' party this world has ever seen."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Clary's P.O.V.**

I stepped off the private jet. _My_ private jet. Pushing my dark Ray-Bans up on top of my long, flowing fiery mane of hair, I looked around for any sign of Jonathon. I smiled. _He's not gonna recognise me at all._ Finally, I spotted him. The idiot looked at me, shook his head and looked away. Smiling deviously to myself, I decided to play a small game with him.

I sashayed up to him, praying to every god I didn't believe in that he didn't recognise me. I made my voice go slightly higher, and unrecognisable as I began to speak to him.  
"Excuse me?" I asked. He turned, only half paying attention.  
"Yes?" He replied, sounding annoyed.  
"I'm looking for my older brother, but he seems to have forgotten me." I pouted slightly. "I was wondering if you perhaps know him." I smirked to myself. I knew for a fact he did.  
"Alright." Jon sighed. "What's he like?" He was still peering over my shoulder and looking around. I narrowed my eyes slightly.  
"Well, he has platinum-blonde hair that he hates, dark eyes that I tease him for, he's tall and calls me 'midge'." I added the last because then Jon would definitely know it was me.  
True to my prediction, Jon whirled to face me completely and gaped. "_Clary?_"  
I mock-pouted. "Jonny-boy, is that any way to greet the sister you haven't seen in a year?"  
"Clary, you look…"  
"I know. It's for my plan." I grinned, deviously at him. He smirked back, knowing my plan.

Get Jace to fall for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Isabelle's P.O.V.**

I paced the floor in front of the TV, waiting for Jon and Clary to return. We'd made the best party imaginable. Jace was here. The soccer team was, too. And the gang. I can't forget the gang. Jace and the soccer jocks were currently out getting drinks.

The door suddenly slammed shut. "I'm home!" Jon called out, walking into the room. Immediately, we all rushed out…  
and stopped dead in our tracks.

"Jon!" I scolded. "You were _meant_ to pick up _Clary_, not some other chick!" I took another look at the girl. She seemed very familiar somehow. The way she held herself, the smug and sarcastic smirk on her lips, those artist fingers, the faded black Converses, the fiery mane of hair, but what made me gasp were the eyes. They were the eyes of…

"CLARY!" I jumped on her. "OHMIGOD, IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"  
"Isabelle," Simon forced me up, shooting an apologetic glance in Clary's direction, "this isn't Clary. I mean, look at her. She's tall, graceful and actually pretty gorgeous." Clary's smirk widened, but her eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed that he didn't believe that she was any one of those things. I mentally reminded myself to slap Simon later.  
I shook my head vigorously. "Simon. _You_ look at her. Look at her face, her smirk, her fingers, her shoes, her hair, but most of all, look at her _eyes_." I smiled. Clary winked at me. I jumped back into an embrace with her. "I missed you, babe."  
Clary chuckled. "I missed you, too, weirdo."

Simon just stared and said, incredulously, "_Clary_?" Clary nodded. "Jeez." He ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't you hate make-overs before you left?"  
"Don't worry, guys. I haven't changed much. I just got prettier and richer." Clary assured them. She smirked. "I still hate make-overs and shopping, Iz." I, who had been jumping up and down in excitement, deflated a bit. I loved taking Clary on shopping sprees. But I smiled widely on hearing Clary's familiar laugh. I hadn't heard it in a long time. Clary pulled me into another hug and whispered, "But I don't mind if you make me do them. I'll torture myself for my best friend." I puffed out my chest when I heard that. Simon looked at us both oddly, but decided not to say anything. Probably because he was used to it.

Suddenly, Clary turned. We all froze. But, it was for nothing that we panicked. She just wanted to speak to Maia, Jordan and Simon more.

Just a little while later, Clary turned to us and said, "Guys, I'm gonna change into something more… well, you'll see. Pretend you don't really know me when Jace and the jocks arrive. 'Kay?"  
"Yep." We all agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Clary's P.O.V.**

I ran upstairs two at a time and reached my room. My suitcases were already here, so I quickly unpacked and took out my short faded blue hot-pants and a short crop-top. I replaced my Ray-Bans over my eyes and wore a pair of white high-heels. **(A/N: Link for the outfit is in my bio. Just imagine it on a taller person.)**

I walked downstairs again and watched everyone's reactions. "What?" The boys had their eyes bugging out and their mouths wide open, whereas the girls (and especially Iz) looked proud of me. "I need him to fall for me. Otherwise my whole plan will fail." Everyone nodded.

The front door banged and we all heard loud laughter coming from the front door. I mimed that I was going to pretend to be coming down the stairs as if I'd just arrived. The gang nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Jace's P.O.V.**

I stumbled into Jon's house. I couldn't wait to see this long-lost sister of his. To be honest, when he called to tell me that his sister was returning, some small part of me hoped that it was Clary. I missed seeing her in the hallways and teasing her. I missed her temper. I missed how easy it was to get a reaction out of her. I missed her red hair and her green eyes. I missed _her_. The Clary-ness of Clary was missing from my life, and I didn't like it. However, it wasn't going to be Clary. It was some Seraphina girl. I walked into the living room. Iz and Alec studiously ignored me. It stung, but no more than it did for the past year. At least they talked to me while Clary was still here. Since she'd left, they haven't spoken a word to me except when necessary.

"This is a really nice house, Jon." I heard a voice I would know anywhere. _Clary?_ I turned. I saw white high heels come into contact with the top of the stairs. As the girl descended, I couldn't look away from her. She wasn't Clary. But, _man_, she was gorgeous. She had long legs, a flat stomach, long arms, long and thin fingers, a long and sleek neck, and Clary's face. Her figure was slim, but athletic. She would give all the sexiest girls in our school a run for their money, but she didn't seem the type to sleep around. She finally noticed us. I called mental dibs. "Oh? And who are these… boys?"  
"Huh?" Jon said.  
"No." She held up a hand. "Let me guess their names. Their _full_ names." I scoffed to myself. _She's never going to guess _my_ name. I've only told three people. None of which could have told her._ She pointed at each of us and correctly said their full name, making a few stumbles, but overall getting them right. Finally, she got to me. I smirked at her, confident that she'd get my name wrong. "And _you_ are Jonathon Christopher Lightwood."  
"Wro - wait, what?" I began saying 'wrong' before realising she had, in fact, said my name correctly.  
"Your name. It _is_ Jonathon Christopher Lightwood, isn't it?" She looked smug and amused. I only nodded, numbly. _How did she know?_  
"Jon, have you introduced me?" She turned to her brother.  
"Oh, yeah. Guys, this is Seraphina." He began, before being interrupted by the girl's _tsk_-ing.  
"Jon. It isn't nice to tease. Just because you like what Dad wanted to call me better, doesn't mean you can introduce me as that." Jonathon looked slightly confused but composed himself, and his mouth fell into a playful smirk, though his eyes betrayed his puzzlement. "These boys will know my name soon enough. I'm going to your school for senior year, aren't I?"  
"Please tell us who you are?" Jordan asked.  
She smirked and shook her head. "Pass."  
"Okay, tell me how you know my name." I asked.  
She looked at me and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Okay. Let me tell you a story. Once, long ago, there was a girl. She had lived here all her life and was pretty content with her place in the world. One day, when this girl was five, a family moved into the empty house next door to her's. This girl was extremely excited. After all, the house had been empty for her whole life, and suddenly, it was to be lived in. She found out from her parents and brother that the family that was moving in had three children her age. Once she was certain that they had settled in, unpacked and were happily living in the house, she made her presence noticed. She baked her best brownies that everyone she knew liked and went round to their house. She knocked on the door and put on the smile she had reserved for adults. Instead of an adult opening the door, it was a boy with blonde hair. He scoffed at her height, as she was small for her age, and called for his mother. A woman came to the door and the girl offered her brownies. With a smile, the woman invited the girl inside. She walked in and quickly became friends with the woman's daughter and oldest son. Both had dark hair, which rivalled their brother's light hair. Before long, she decided that it was time to leave." The girl paused. She had been staring at me the entire time. My face had drained of its colour and my expression was slightly horrified. I knew this story. I knew this because that blonde haired boy had been me. _How does she know this story?_ "On her way out, she met the blonde haired boy and he picked a fight with her. No matter how nice the girl tried to be, he kept trying to push her buttons. Finally, she snapped and punched the boy in the gut, kneed his nose and calmly walked away. She was halfway to her house, when he introduced himself. They became fast friends over this random violent act of hers. However, randomly, one day at school, he started to bully her. She was confused at first, but later, it became a struggle to go to school. It was physically hard to drag herself up and get to a building where suddenly everyone was bullying her. She had the support of her friends, excluding the blonde haired boy, but in the end, it wasn't enough. She just couldn't go to that school, so when her mother announced that she had to leave to Europe, she jumped at the chance. There, she told me this story. That boy's name is Jace, or Jonathon Christopher Lightwood. The girl was called Clary Fray."  
"Was?" I choked out. _It can't be the thing I'm thinking of. The Clary I was friends with would never have given up that easily._  
"Hmm?" The girl looked at me, her green eyes hard and unyielding. "Yes, she died a few months ago. At a hospital." She watched, slight fascination and wonder in her eyes, as a slight choking noise escaped my lips. _Let her wonder. I don't care. _  
"Uh… Jace? You okay?" Jon glanced at the girl before looking at me, concern in his eyes.  
I ignored him, sinking down onto one of the sofas. All I could think about was Clary. _She's dead._ Those two words were all I could hear in my mind, all I could see when I closed my eyes. I'd never see those beautiful green eyes flashing in anger and intuition again, I'd never see that fiery mane of hair, I'd never see and hear her musical laugh, I'd never see those freckles that I loved so much, I'd never be able to apologise to her and tell her what I'd wanted to say since first grade. I'd never be able to tell her that I loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I've not finished... I've had my GCSEs and then I went on holiday. Our Internet connection was always pretty shitty, so... yeah. Wish me luck for Thursday, guys: it's GCSE Results Day. *starts hyperventilating***

* * *

**Chapter 11: Clary's P.O.V. (first day of school)**

I woke up, with my trademark bedhead and yawned. Then, I froze. _The first day of school._ I went into a frenzy, packing my bag and putting on some clothing that was sure to torture poor Jace. _I wonder why he had that reaction when I told him that I'd died. I _did_ die. The old me. The one he knew. _I asked myself. _Oh, well._ I was wearing black jeans, a black strappy shirt, a black leather jacket and small black heels. I put my Ray-Bans on and walked down to meet Jon. Dad had already left, I could tell, but I'd already told him my plan. He'd agreed and accepted the fact that I might be looking a bit… well, slutty for a while. _Best dad ever._ I sat at a bar-stool, after spying Jon making pancakes.

"I hope you're making enough for me too, Jonny." I said, surprising him.  
He jumped, before turning to face me, scowling. "Clare! That was _not_ funny! What if I had burned the pancakes?" I widened my eyes.  
"Sorry, Jonny." I smiled. "C'mon, breakfast time." He served us both pancakes and I topped mine with chocolate sauce. I noticed Jon looking at me. "What? I haven't _completely_ changed." Randomly, I announced, "I'm taking my motorcycle to school."  
Jonathon nearly choked on his pancake. Alarmed, I jumped up and started to pat him on the back so that the piece dislodged itself. "What?" He asked, as soon as he was okay.  
"I'm taking my motorcycle to school. I need to make an entrance." I explained. He nodded.

* * *

I walked into our garage and ran my fingers on my bike. Black and sleek, it was beautiful and fast. I had decided on leaving my hair out today, so I twisted it up and hid it in a cap. _I cannot risk him noticing me this morning. Jace can't know that _I'm_ riding a motorcycle. _I mounted it and rode down. Remembering what Iz had told me about where Jace always parked his car, I turned my motorcycle and parked in that exact spot. I leaned on my motorcycle and waited until I saw Iz and Alec. They got their ride with Jace, so I watched out for them. I was aware of eyes staring at me. I ignored them. Finally, I saw a silver Volvo turn into the school driveway. I noticed Iz and Alec. Both gave me discreet nods by way of greeting. I lifted the corners of my mouth up slightly in response. As soon as I was sure that Jace had spotted me, a random girl dressed in black (hopefully, he didn't recognise me from yesterday), I unlatched myself and started walking towards the ladies' bathrooms.

"Hey!" I heard him call out. "That's my spot!"  
I turned, raising an eyebrow. I made the same voice I'd first used on Jon: high and unrecognisable. "Oh? And I suppose it has your name on it, then? Go on, do show me the place where your name has been painted on, so that it is universally known to be _your_ parking spot." Jace gaped at me, astonished by my sass. Shrugging, I turned and continued into the ladies' toilets. I had taken my bag with me, and so got out my actual clothes for today, which were even sluttier than before. It was a black, leather micro-dress **(A/N: It's the short, black leather dress that Pixie Lott wears in 'What Do You Take Me For?', in case you want to check it out.)** Isabelle waltzed in a few minutes later and assessed my outfit. She turned me around and walked around and scrutinised me. Her face scrunched up.  
"Why do you suddenly get to be so much prettier than me?" She whined.  
I laughed. "Aw, c'mon, Iz. _Everyone_ knows you're the most gorgeous girl in the school." I exited the washroom to stand in the entrance room to the washrooms.  
"Not for long with you looking all model-like." I heard Iz mutter to herself, smiling.

* * *

I laughed again and left the washroom entirely, bumping into Jace, who was waiting outside.  
He noticed me and his jaw dropped. His eyes widened and I could practically see him eye-raping me. I rolled my eyes. _Typical Jace._ "Yo, man. Move." I said, sweetly.  
"You're… You're Jon's little sister, aren't you?" He seemed to get a grip of himself once he'd stammered his way through his first word.  
"Yep." I raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"  
He stared at me. I saw his eyes slowly wander down my micro-dress, his eyes widening incredibly large when he saw just how much skin was exposed. His eyes suddenly snapped back to mine. "Uh… yeah… uh… there… there was a… a girl who went in here…" He stammered.  
I smirked. "Well, Jace. It _is _a ladies' washroom. I would hope a girl would go in here."  
"No, I mean, I want to… I want to know who she is." He started to get a hold of himself.  
"Well," I began, pretending to rack my brains as he continued staring at me, "I saw Isabelle enter and before her was me. I didn't see anyone else come in between us."  
He stared at me, turned and ran to Alec. _Poor boy, he probably is in awe of me. Without even knowing, as well._


End file.
